Literary Comparisons
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: One night Jeff and Annie talk about which Harry Potter charecter they are, and neither agree with each other's choices.


This isn't a fight, Jeff thought. It's too ridiculous and stupid to be an actual fight.

The DVD menu of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _had been playing on a continuous loop for the last ten minutes. But neither of them noticed as they continued their argument. It all started when they decided to stay in and watch a movie instead of going out on a date (since they had been going out a lot ever since they finally became a couple). Just as the movie was ending Annie told Jeff that of all the characters in Harry Potter she thought he was the most like Ron. Naturally he completely disagreed, no matter how much she insisted on it. The argument started out somewhat playfully, but was now growing somewhat passionate. Especially after he said that she was just like Hermione (which she was surprisingly less than thrilled to hear).

The fact that they were even having this argument wasn't something Jeff ever wanted to get out. He had spent a long time perfecting his well-known suave, cool persona. And the fact that he could argue extensively about a fantasy novel series didn't really fit into that image of himself.

That being said, he was _not_ going to have Annie's crazy notion exist without challenging it until she agreed that he was right and she was wrong.

"For the last time, I'm not Ron!"

"Yes you are. At least I think so. And anyway, I don't get why it's so bad to say you're like him."

"It's _Ron_ Annie. He had no confidence and was a dork throughout the series. He always acted like an idiot whenever he was around women."

"When?"

"How about anytime he was around Fleur? And there was the fact that he was a lousy Quidditch goalkeeper. It took him thinking he drank Felix Felicis to finally be a good player. Plus, I would look horrible if I had red hair."

"First off, the fact that you can argue extensively about this is pretty dorky. And if you want to get technical, the first time Ron played Quidditch well was during the last game in the fifth book. And he didn't think he was under any spell then," she said.

Jeff glared at the annoying (yet undeniably cute) smile Annie was giving him. "If I have to be like anyone I'd say I'm like, I don't know, Sirius Black."

"Jeff, trust me on this, you're Ron."

"Annie, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible; I'm nothing like Ron. Case closed."

Annie scoffed as she rolled her eyes and sat down on his couch, finally turning the DVD off and ceasing the menu music. "You can argue all you want, but it's not going to change my mind. And even if it wasn't true, I don't get why you're getting all bent out of shape over it."

"I've just spent the last fifteen minutes giving you my reasons. What I don't get is why you got annoyed when I said you were like Hermione."

"Jeff, _everyone_ says I'm like Hermione. That's all I heard growing up. 'Oh, you're just like Hermione in Harry Potter'. It gets tiring after a while. Just because we're both smart and like school doesn't mean I should automatically be compared to her."

Jeff took a breath as he sat down next to her. He knew he was going to regret how geeky he was about to come across. But ever since they got together he had made a conscious effort to try and communicate better with Annie, so he was just going to roll the dice and tell her why he thought she was like this particular literary character. "Ok, maybe others thought you were like Hermione just for those reasons. But you being like her is about so much more than just being smart. When Hermione started school she was rigid and only cared about grades and being the best. But while she never stopped caring about education, she eventually realized there were more important things in life than grades. That's you to a tee. And like Hermione people didn't want to be around you at first because you could be a bit much. But-" Jeff quickly said as Annie started to get mad, "then people realized what an amazing person you are and grew to love you."

Seeing that he was on the right track Jeff continued on. "Both of you believe in sticking up for others, and will go to extraordinary lengths to help those you care about. You're both endearingly passionate, even if it results in having a bit of a temper." Annie scoffed at that one as Jeff pushed on. "You're both responsible and try to make other more immature people also take responsibility. But while it may take a while for people to catch on and realize, you're both fun to be around and can actually have a good time. You both love learning and go a little overboard with assignments. And the two of you are willing to lend a helping hand to more academically lazy students. Both of you are extremely strong willed, but are also vulnerable and empathetic. You both have the ability to give people the benefit of the doubt and believe in them, whether it's a teacher who's hiding he's a werewolf, a half giant with a monster fascination, or an ex lawyer who used to keep people around just so they could benefit him. You're both strong willed and need to be right, but have learned to focus on what truly matters in life. And while it might take a while for someone to see, you both can turn out to be exactly the kind of woman an immature slacker should have been looking for."

Annie looked at Jeff, unintentionally going into Disney face at hearing his words. Ever since she was nine people had always compared her to Hermione. And after a while she grew frustrated at hearing everyone say 'you're just like Hermione'. But this was the first time someone had put real thought into the comparison. And after hearing that, she was truly touched to be compared to the character.

"Jeff, that was…" She wiped her eyes before smiling brightly at him. "Thanks. I always just thought people said I was like her because we're both smart. But after that whole compariment I'm glad to be thought of like that." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Jeff as she kissed him.

After several moments she pulled back abruptly. "Wait a minute. Did you just say all that stuff so I would forget that we were originally arguing about you being like Ron?"

She smirked as Jeff smiled sheepishly at her. "That wasn't the only…I really did mean all that stuff."

"I know. I can tell when you're lying and you were being sincere. But Jeff, if you'll give me a chance I can prove that you really are just like Ron, and not Sirius Black as you're convinced you are."

Jeff sighed deeply before giving her his attention. "All right. You gave me a chance to explain yourself. So go ahead, the floor is yours."

Jeff waited while Annie took a few moments to prepare herself. "If you can't think of anything-."

"Jeff!" He rolled his eyes as she smiled. "Ok. You wanted to know why I think you're like Ron. Well, both of you are funny in a sarcastic sense."

"I'd say I'm more a biting wit kind of guy."

"Jeff, come on! I didn't interrupt you during your speech."

"Fine. I'll wait until you're done to point out how wrong you are."

She groaned loudly before continuing. "Neither of you like doing work, and look for shortcuts to succeed. But both of you have natural abilities that help you out, such as Ron's ability to play chess and your silver tongue. You both are immature, but grew up after going through some rather unorthodox trails. Like Ron you also have insecurities that you try to hide behind through humor. But the two of you have learned to push past them and become more well-rounded men, without losing your well appreciated humor. Sometimes the two of you will stray from those you care about, but you always find your way back, even if you may need a little help to do it. While it might not always be obvious, the two of you are fiercely protective about those they care about. And despite being selfish at times, the two of you are willing to sacrifice yourselves for the good of others. Like being knocked out during a game of human chess, or sacrificing a job at their old law firm so two friends can settle a dispute on who owns a sandwich shop. You both get jealous when others show an interest in a woman you like." Annie couldn't help grinning at that one. "And like Ron it took you a while to fully admit you liked someone you had known for years. But eventually you got it right and each couple happily ended up together. So there."

She leaned back with a big grin on her face as Jeff looked at her with an odd expression on his face. "You know not everything you said was flattering."

"I was comparing the two of you, and you share both positive and negative traits. I mean, I wouldn't count being quick tempered as a good thing but you included that in my description."

"Fine." He rubbed his hands together as he thought about what she had just said. "I guess it wouldn't be _horrible_ to be compared to Ron. Even though I still think Sirius was cooler. And I stand by the fact that I wouldn't look good with red hair."

"Ok, I will admit I like your hair the exact color it is. But for the other part, Sirius never ended up with the girl."

"I assume he had his fair share. What woman wouldn't be impressed with a flying motorcycle? However, I'll take Ron's comparison at being happy with one special woman." As he leaned in he whispered: "Let's keep this whole geek off debate between us."

"I'm pretty sure it's out. But I will keep the extent under wraps; you do have an image to protect." She let out a giggle before kissing her boyfriend.


End file.
